


Slow Steps to Recovery

by rhoen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Set after their run-in with the Sound Four, while Genma and Raidou are in hospital.





	Slow Steps to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinypearl32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypearl32/gifts), [esmeraldablazingsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeraldablazingsky/gifts).



> So there are about a million things I want to write thanks to that hospital scene, and here's one of them! I was inspired to finally write something by the lovely [temari-i-i](http://temari-i-i.tumblr.com) (who also drew the cutest thing ever and nearly killed my heart adjfa;dlkjfa) - I really hope you like it.
> 
> @tinypearl32 who I wish I could give the biggest hug ever to.
> 
> As always thank you to my beta Kali for checking over it, and also credit for the title if yours (thank you for saving me from that nightmare!).
> 
>  **Note:** I tag pairings and content as much as possible (while trying to avoid spoilers) so you know what you're getting into. No one is obliged to read my work, especially if the content isn't something you like or might be triggering. Please keep yourself safe and happy and close this tab if you think this fic isn't for you!

His head hurts. It's an unpleasant mixture of constant aching laced with sharp, shooting pains that sears through his skull intermittently. Moving makes it worse, so he moves with care, pushing the covers off and easing his legs over the edge of the hospital bed, letting the weight help to pull him into a sitting position.

His body aches too. Raidou closes his eyes as the damaged tissue twinges and protests his movements, trying to steady his breathing and focus on exhaling in an attempt dispel the pain. It doesn't quite work, but he doesn't feel too dizzy, which is the main thing.

Carefully, aware of how precarious his balance is, Raidou gets to his feet. The floor is cool and a little soft beneath him, the distance he needs to cross vast. It's probably a bad idea to even try, but the thought of returning to his own lonely bed pushes him on. For the first few shuffled steps he focuses on his bare feet, watching the awkward way they struggle to bear his weight, and his vision swims and darkens in spots, his hand gripping at the bedcovers as he focuses on his breathing again. Knowing it's not likely to get any easier, Raidou lifts his head, attention shifting to his goal. Genma is asleep, his breathing light and a little rasping, and his face is turned towards the window, hair fanning out on the spotless pillow. Raidou doesn't look away, despite the fact the room swims and sways around him, darkness threatening to overtake his vision and pain tearing through him. It will be better in a moment, he promises himself, once he can get to Genma.

It takes a lifetime to cross the gulf between them, but at last Raidou's fingers alight on the bedcovers at Genma's feet, and relief washes over him. Just another few steps... a little more...

He lifts the covers just enough to slide in, the concerted effort he makes not to move too quickly or jar Genma causing his headache to worsen. He's never been so glad to lay his head down before, and exhales steadily as he reaches out with a leaden arm for Genma. The bed isn't big, and he doesn't have to reach far, but it seems to steal the last of his energy reserves. He's relieved when Genma stirs a little and turns towards him, making an inquisitive and then a content sound when he feels the weight of Raidou's arm and then realises – even while mostly asleep – who it is. The warmth of his body and the unquestioning acceptance makes Raidou feel better than any medicine could.

They lie like that for some time, Genma's laboured breathing now puffing through the thin fabric of the hospital gown covering Raidou's chest, and Raidou waiting for the darkness and pain to abate a little. Enough energy eventually pools within his core for him to shift his arm again, lifting his hand to Genma's face and shakily caressing the familiar lines of his jaw and cheekbone, fingers moving to stroke his hair and push his fringe back. Raidou loves that fringe. He lowers his lips to kiss Genma's brow, hair tickling his lips and nose. Genma stirs again, shifting closer.

Raidou starts to doze off himself. There's nothing to do in hospital save rest, and the interminably boring period in which you're not ill enough for urgent treatment but aren't yet well enough to get up and do anything threatens to stretch on forever. The only thing that makes it bearable this time is Genma, and the fact that Tsunade visited some ten minutes ago, and the nurse two minutes after that. It will be another hour at least before anyone checks in on them. Until then, Raidou can relax, and truly rest.

Genma's breathing is still awful to listen to, but when he wakes coughing there's no blood being brought up – no metallic tang to the air – to alarm Raidou. The sound is jarring and painful in more ways than one, but Genma will be okay. Raidou is grateful for that knowledge, and even more content when he feels Genma's arm snake around his waist, the cough abating.

They lie facing each other, savouring the steady warmth and comforting presence of another's body, until they're both all but asleep. Raidou's fingers occasionally twitch just enough to give Genma's hair the slightest of caresses, and he can hear the smile in Genma's contented hum. He smiles too, feeling at peace despite the aches and searing pain still ravaging his body. It's impossible to dwell on any horror or discomfort when wrapped in Genma's arms, and with Genma safely in his.

 

A little later a nurse, walking by, glances into their room. Alarmed by the sight of an empty bed, she's immediately on alert, but the reaction softens a moment later when she realises where her patient has gone. He's honestly in no state to sit up for long periods of time, never mind walking, but she can't bring herself to reprimand him, or even go in and wake him to be sent back to his own bed. The two men lie in on a bed that is generous enough for one occupant but too stingy for two, holding onto each other close as they sleep. Shiranui Genma has tucked his head against Raidou's chest, and from the looks of the shapes beneath blankets has hooked their legs together too. They’re both exhausted, and too worn out and injured to do anything more than rest.

Seeing no reason to disturb them, the nurse decides to move on. She'll check on them again in an hour. Until then, she carefully slides the door to their room shut, ensuring the privacy blind is drawn, and then carries on with her round.


End file.
